


Monster

by MadKingCrow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gore, Horror, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingCrow/pseuds/MadKingCrow
Summary: A short story I thought of once waking up one morning.A/n: Yall really let me go and make a fool of myself not tellin me i misspelled monster (monser) in the damn title for months on end 🙄





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure if I want to continue this or leave it as it is, since this was all that came to mind when I first thought of the story. If it is continued it might be a while until I work on it, due to me working on other stories.

A plea for help, for the attack to stop, for someone to hear you, escaped your lips as you maneuvered through the dense forest. Your feet nearly tangling in every bush and root embedded deep into the ground. As the thudding sounds of another pair chased after you. You were beaten, bloodied, and broken. But with the adrenaline pumping hot you hardly felt the deep cut on your side or the stinging snaggs the branches gave to your arms.

You begged for god, for something, to save you from this nightmare behind you. But when you fell, your face, palms, and knees scraping against the rough terrain; you knew for a fact nothing could protect you now. When the calloused hand grabbed your hair and whipped you onto your back you felt completely alone in this world. Your last instinct was to fight. Fight tooth and nail, even if the chance of survival was slim.

Your hands flailed faster than you could see, it was only when the attacker backed off that you knew you did something right. You saw the deep blue mask left on the ground, the scratch marks from your nails left on both sides. Trying to slide backwards, trying to get the distance before you ran, is when you saw your attackers face for the first time.

The ice grey skin, as if it was completely drained of blood. The snarled back mouth with sharpened teeth. And the eyes. The empty eyes.. The empty eye sockets… Nothing but the void to star into, and nothing but the void staring back at you. That's when all hope fled you. The realization that this wasn't a human. A monster. A monster with no remorse and no compassion. Thoughts of begging for your life, to guilt the man into giving you a chance, to let you go. Those thoughts flew out the window like a cigarette flicked out a car going 80 down the highway.

Fear has frozen you which gave this thing a chance to recover. You could feel the rage radiating from this being as he grabbed you by the neck and pushed you against a large pine tree. The bark scraping your clothing, desperately trying get a taste of your skin. Even if you could scream it would never make it out, not with the grip he has around your throat. He leaned in closer and his hot breath wafted over your face, the smell of rot overpowering you. 

‘This was it.’ You thought. ‘I’m going to die alone.’ Your mind haunted you. Tears welded in your eyes as the darkness dripped out of his, spilling onto your blood and dirt covered pajama shirt. You saw images of your younger sister being ripped into as you awaken in your shared tent. And the ripped and bloodied tent of your parents as you ran full force to escape. Guilt consumed you in your last moments of your life.

As he reached for his knife his grip on your neck loosened and a choked sob left you. All you could do was ask for forgiveness. Forgiveness from your family who you abandoned for your own selfish life. Your eyes slid shut with visions of those you loved most, and you muttered out an “I’m sorry.”.

You held your breath, waiting for your impending doom. Tense seconds passed but nothing came to you. You eyes flew open when the pressure on your neck completely disappeared. You saw the creature with his head cocked and confusion written on his face. You crawled back an inch or two, body trembling,and confusion too spreading over you. Was he letting you go? You slowly tried to move to your feet, attempting to flee. A disgusted look returned to the grey face by your small movement. 

That’s when his hand swung towards your head, the hilt of the knife smashing against the side of your skull. The last thing you remember was hitting the ground. Your vision fading as he picked up his mask.


End file.
